Um Deus, um anjo
by shamps
Summary: Raito sempre se deu bem até hoje por um motivo: ele tinha a proteção de um anjo. YAOI LxL


**Disclaimer:** Death Note não me pertence, e sim a dupla OT².

**_Contém yaoi e lemon._**

Fic mega bobinha q eu tive q fazer. Espero q me perdoem.

**Um deus, um anjo**

O barulho era ensurdecedor. Tiros para todos os lados. Não havia entrado para a academia de polícia para isso. Raito almejava unir o útil ao agradável, ter contato na polícia e ser o deus do novo mundo. Mas aquilo fazia parte do treino. O que ele não esperava, é que o treino se tornasse real. Uma situação de emergência surgiu de repente, pondo à prova todo o sangue frio e treino do jovem rapaz.

Um grupo terrorista anti-Kira invadiu o Japão e fez um ataque bem próximo ao local onde a turma da academia fazia seu exercício. A maioria dos alunos se protegeu da melhor maneira possível, inclusive Raito.

Foi quando um homem-bomba foi arremessado gravemente ferido e caiu ao lado de Raito, após a detonação de um explosivo. Ele nunca havia presenciado algo tão grotesco assim, pois Kira sempre matava à distância. Mas dessa vez, estava ali. Cara a cara. O corpo do morto exalava um cheiro de pólvora queimada que fazia arder as narinas. O rapaz sentiu náuseas ao ver todo aquele sangue escuro e denso escorrer pelas feridas do estrangeiro. E não só sangue, como também tripas. Um ferimento de grande gravidade, pois parte do intestino estava exposto. Os olhos do criminoso viraram, deixando a parte branca toda à mostra e de repente ele começou a tremer de forma descontrolada. O homem-bomba estava tendo uma convulsão. O aspirante a policial suava frio e vomitou ao ver tudo aquilo. Mas teve que se recuperar depressa, pois o terrorista tinha bombas amarradas à cintura e explodiria em breve. O moço nunca havia ficado tão apavorado e pensou que seu reinado acabaria ali. A bomba estava prestes a explodir e o jovem fechou os olhos com força, tendo certeza que dessa vez ele morreria. Ele correu o máximo que pôde, mas já era tarde demais. Um clarão, um barulho terrível, muita fumaça e muito fogo.

Raito sentia o corpo queimar, sufocava com a fumaça. A explosão o atingira. Pedaços de carne queimada, provavelmente do terrorista, haviam caído sobre corpo. Não suportava mais o cheiro de carne queimada e dos cabelos queimados. A dor, o sangue, o medo foram aos poucos fazendo-o desfalecer, mas antes de perder a consciência, viu em meio a fumaça, dois pontos pretos vindo em sua direção. E por fim, apagou.

Dias de coma no hospital. Acordou algumas poucas vezes, mas sempre se lembrava de ver os tais pontos negros. Não sabia o que era, mas estava debilitado demais pare lembrar-se do que quer que fosse.

Quando, por fim despertou do coma, viu a claridade lhe queimar os olhos e novamente lá estavam os pontos negros lhe observando. Achou que estava alucinado. Mas não, realmente era uma figura conhecida. Parado encostado na parede, estava ele, L.

Mal pôde acreditar no que seus olhos viam, mas antes mesmo que pudesse raciocinar e falar algo, a figura sumira repentinamente.

As cenas que lhe vinham à cabeça eram fortes demais, lhe tiravam o sono e só o faziam pensar na aparição de L.

_- Mas como? Isso só pode ser loucura._

Seus olhos pesavam e ele foi levado por um sono profundo. Estava muito cansado, seu corpo doía, as feridas ainda eram grandes e graves. Mesmo estando dias em estado comatoso, precisava daquele sono. Mas antes que fechasse os olhos, viu novamente o detetive parado ao lado da porta com seus olhos arregalados a lhe observar. Infelizmente, não conseguiu lutar contra o sono, mas ficou feliz em tê-lo como última imagem antes de adormecer.

No dia seguinte, foi acordado pela enfermeira que vinha lhe dar os analgésicos e lá estava ele de novo. Raito se debateu tentando ver melhor o amigo, mas foi contido pela força da enfermeira. Quando finalmente se acalmou, L não estava mais ali. Sentiu uma pontada no coração, ficou gelado, queria ter certeza de que não era alucinação.

Tão logo a enfermeira saiu, o vulto magro apareceu diante de Raito. Realmente era L, magro, alto, com as olheiras mais suavizadas, a camiseta branca de sempre, vestia uma calça branca ao invés do tradicional jeans, mas o detalhe mais curioso eram as asas que saíam de suas costas. Ele se aproximou levemente, seus passos nem faziam barulho e curvado, sorriu para o enfermo. A expressão de Raito era espanto e alegria, pois, desde que o matara, nunca conseguiu encontrar um rival à altura, nunca mais teve uma conversa de peso e nem mesmo teve ninguém com quem pudesse brigar ou sorrir. Mas também, sentia saudades dele, não que realmente se arrependesse do que fez, pois era necessário para a ascensão de Kira. Sempre desejou que o amigo estivesse novamente ali. E agora ele estava.

- Está tudo bem, Raito kun? – L perguntou enquanto se aproximava. Um sorriso de orelha a orelha no rosto branco lhe moldava a face.

- Er... er... – o jovem mal podia crer no que seus olhos viam – estou. - Já vira shinigamis e cadernos assassinos, mas anjos, era a primeira vez que via. E não era um anjo qualquer. Era L.

- O que faz aqui!? – Raito perguntou ainda meio incrédulo.

- Você me chamou e eu vim! – seus olhos brilhavam tanto ao vislumbrar Raito, que sua intensidade era maior que da luz angelical que emanava de seu corpo.

- Como assim te chamei?

- Sempre que esteve em perigo, me chamava em pensamento e eu sempre o protegi, Raito kun.

- Nunca fiz isto.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho.

- Se é o que acha, não contestarei – e sorriu de forma doce e suave, deixando transparecer toda a leveza de espírito.

- Hunf...! – como um garoto turrão, Raito virou-se para o lado e nem viu quando o anjo deixou o recinto. Apenas sentiu o cheiro de morango que se espalhou pelo leito, fazendo-o esquecer que estava em um hospital que fedia a formol e éter. Definitivamente, odiava a sensação de morte que aquele ambiente passava.

Um aperto em seu peito o fez pensar no que acabara de fazer. Não queria que o anjo o deixasse. Mas ele era mestre em ferir as pessoas, ao menos quando era sincero. Pensava se realmente precisaria fingir naquele momento, pois sentia-se bem naquela presença. A saudade era grande demais e queria L de novo ao seu lado. Se sentiu um idiota por fazer birra, podia tê-lo questionado, conversado mais ou talvez saber como era a morte.

Pensar nisso fez seu sangue gelar. E se ele tivesse voltado pare se vingar? Não estranharia se fosse realmente isso, pois o afastou da forma mais suja e fria possível, agira como um assassino cruel, arquitetando a maneira como se livraria de seu único... sim, isso mesmo, seu único amigo. Nunca havia pensando dessa forma. _Seu único e verdadeiro amigo._

Só agora compreendia a extensão de seus atos. Seu coração batia forte, de forma a descompassar as batidas e uma dor espalhava-se por seu peito. E não sabia mais dizer se era uma dor física ou emocional. Aquilo se tornou tão insuportável que teve que chamar a enfermeira.

Será que era assim que suas vítimas, vítimas de Kira, se sentiam? E uma vertigem intensa se abateu sobre ele, sua visão estava embaçada e sentia falta de ar.

A enfermeira chegou nesse momento e o medicou na seqüência.

E o rapaz adormeceu.

**Continua...**

**PS:** pessoas em coma não ficam acordando de tempos em tempos, a menos que seja coma induzido, pois os médicos podem regular a qntdade de medicamento. Mas eu quis dar esse efeito de ver a msm coisa várias vezes. - da tapas na cara-

**Reviews? **Mandem por favor Ç.Ç mesmo q sejam metendo o pau.

Shamps burra merece uns cascudos as vezes.


End file.
